my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Creaky Cranky (DVD)
Creaky Cranky is a US, UK, South African, Canadian, French, Singapore, Thai, Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, Finnish, Italian, Dutch, Serbian and Greek DVD featuring four thirteenth season episodes and one song. The Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, and Finnish releases feature one additional thirteenth season episode. It was released under the title, Thomas and Crane for Czech audiences. DescriptionEdit USEdit Thomas and his friends deliver cargo-loads of fun in this collection of uplifting episodes! Ride along as Thomas helps to deliver mail, mend engines, and prepare for the Spring Party on the Island of Sodor. Watch as Thomas learns that it pays to listen to advice, there's more to a train than its undercoat, and that sometimes it takes a team of friends to reach your true destination. UKEdit Thomas and his friends deliver cargo-loads of fun in this collection of uplifting episodes! Ride along as Thomas helps to deliver mail, mend engines, and prepare for the Spring Party on the Island of Sodor. Watch as Thomas learns that it pays to listen to advice, there's more to a train that its undercoat, and that teamwork is the best way to get things done. MalaysiaEdit Thomas, the small, mischievous engine lives with all of his friends on the Island of Sodor. They all happily work together on the railway. However, not everything goes well all the time and the little blue engine often has to face a lot of unexpected problems. In the end, they can usually congratulate each other on being Really Useful Engines. ThaiEdit PEEP! PEEP! Ready! Get Set! Go! Join in the excitement with Thomas & Friends on the Island of Sodor. EpisodesEdit US, UK and MalaysiaEdit #Creaky Cranky #Tickled Pink #Steamy Sodor #The Early Bird FranceEdit #Thomas and the Pigs #Creaky Cranky #The Giant Snowball #Time For a Story #Percy's Parcel #Toby's New Whistle #Flowers for Mavis ThailandEdit #Creaky Cranky #The Lion of Sodor #Tickled Pink #Double Trouble NorwayEdit #Creaky-Cranky #Blushing Pink #Double Trouble #The Early Bird #Boss For a Day FinlandEdit #Creaking Cranky #James Changes Colour #The Control Chief's Brother #Early Birds #Thomas the Boss DenmarkEdit #Creaking Cranky #What a Funny Colour! #The Control Chief's Double #Early Going On #In Smoke and Steam SwedenEdit #Squeaking Cranky #On Pink Clouds #Double Trouble #Up Early #Boss For a Day CzechEdit #Misanthrope Cranky #Pink Cavalier #Head Weird #Early Bird #Sodor's Worries ItalianEdit #Creaky Cranky #The Lion of Sodor #James the Pink Engine #A Birthday Party with a Surprise #A Funny Funnel #Thomas Wakes Up Early Bonus featuresEdit USEdit *The Sound Song karaoke music video (CGI version) UKEdit *Watch with Mr. Perkins *The Sounds Song (CGI version) *Puzzle: Guess Who? - Cranky *Down at the Station: Railway Jobs TriviaEdit *The UK DVD starts with Mr. Perkins' segment and the opening, ending and Engine Rollcall short version are repeated in every episode. *The UK DVD came with a free pair of Misty Island Rescue cardboard binoculars. *The UK DVD was scheduled to be released on July 5th, 2010 but was pushed back to August 23rd. This was presumably done so that the US version would be released first. GoofsEdit *A shot from Hero of the Rails can be seen on the back cover and the Netflix front cover. DVD PacksEdit UKEdit *10 DVD Boxset (2015) *Steam Team Collection USEdit *Steam Team Collection Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS Category:Book